


Red String of Fate Broken

by Chrysalin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin
Summary: Just after Mamoru dumps Usagi, Minako decides to go have a little chat with him.A missing scene from the notorious R breakup





	Red String of Fate Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying over old Fanfiction works.

*Minako’s POV*

Usagi-chan came to our meeting at Hikawa Shrine in tears. Luna had called everyone on the communicator, saying she had news and that Usagi had just fought off a new enemy at a cosmetics shop. 

I had seen her earlier when she came to tell us that Mamoru-san had broken up with her. I couldn’t understand; he still loved her. Being the Senshi of Love and a descendant of Aphrodite herself made it easy to tell. Why would he lie and push her away?

Usagi-chan sat on the temple steps and explained what had happened at the shop, but there were still tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. She was trying to avoid something and everyone knew it. The four of us exchanged glances to see who would take her aside and talk to her. I nodded, silently telling them I would try to find out what had happened to our best friend.

88888888

“He said WHAT?! Usagi-chan, why on Earth would he call you weak? You’re one of the strongest people I know!”

“I don’t know. I thought you’d been right about him having a bad day, so I went to see him. He said he didn’t love me and didn’t want to have to be with me just because of our pasts.” 

The barely restrained tears broke through. It wasn’t her typical wailing, but that quiet pain radiated from her in waves that hurt me almost as much as I could feel them affecting her. She didn’t deserve it. She’d already gone through the worst things possible for him, and he was turning his back on her. Usagi-chan was strong, but even the strongest person alive couldn’t ignore the pain of having your true love push you away. 

“Usagi-chan, please don’t cry. You and Mamoru-san have gone through a lot together. This is just another challenge,” I tried to assure her; all the while I hoped it was true. My princess didn’t need this, not with a new enemy and the mysterious Chibiusa on her plate. Or ever, really.

88888888

I stood in front of Mamoru-san’s apartment door, bracing myself. I knew I wasn’t supposed to interfere in other people’s love lives, but I wasn’t doing this as Venus. I was just Minako, worried about an upset friend. I wanted to know what was happening. Eventually, I managed to bring myself to knock. 

“Coming!” I heard Mamoru-san say from inside. He opened the door a bit and saw me, immediately trying to shut it again. Naturally, this was not okay. 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” I said, jamming my foot in the opening. “You and I are going to have a nice chat. I have questions and you’re going to answer them.”

“I don’t want to talk,” he said firmly, but I could see he was trying to hide something. 

“I don’t care if you want to or not. If you’d like I could always call the others to come and MAKE you talk. I’d like to think that isn’t necessary. Usagi-chan is in a lot of pain right now, and I want to know why. You really are an idiot if you think I believe you don’t love her.”

At this point he was trying to intimidate me with a stare, but I wasn’t going to budge. As much as I was one of the more even-tempered out of the five of us, I was dangerously close to losing my patience and giving him a piece of my mind. Using a little bit of Senshi strength, I pushed him back into a chair, sitting on the table in front of him. 

“Now spill,” I ordered. “I’m not leaving until I get what I came for. I don’t believe you don’t love Usagi-chan anymore. Want to know why?”

“Not really,” he muttered under his breath. When I glared at him, he sighed and relented. “Okay, fine, why?”

“Because of this,” I replied, moving my hands as if I were stirring the air. A shining red string appeared. It was tied to his hand and led off to an unknown point, at least to him.

“This being?” he asked. Okay, now he was playing stupid. I know the man is intelligent, so who does he think he’s fooling? He knew perfectly well what it was now that he could see it.

“That, you idiot, would happen to be the red string of Fate. One of the quirks of my position. I can see who Fate linked together. Care to hazard a guess who the other end is tied to?” I asked with a smirk on my face. Let’s see him talk his way out of this one.

“Should I care?” he replied. At this point, I could practically hear his thoughts. It was probably along the lines of ‘how does she do this’ or ‘how does she know’ maybe. You’d think he didn’t know who I was or something. 

“Should you care? Um, let me think… YES! Of course you should care! You know who it is, too, don’t you, Mamoru-san?”

“Usako,” he murmured under his breath. Now his eyes had tears in them. Hopefully that meant we were getting somewhere. 

“Someone you supposedly don’t love anymore, and yet you still call her Usako. That’s fascinating. Yes, that would be the same string that’s attached to Usagi-chan. Maybe you’re not such an idiot after all. You’re hurting, but why are you hurting her? And why on Earth would you call her weak?”

He turned away from me, not looking at me or answering my questions. Something made him push her away. I wanted to know what. I stared at him, waiting for him to say something. After what felt like about five minutes of silence, I lost my patience and began talking again.

“How is Usagi-chan weak? I only met her once before that day in Starlight Tower, so I didn’t really know her at that point. When you were taken away, she broke down. She doesn’t believe she’s strong. It was cold to throw that in her face.”

My head drifted into my hands as I remembered Usagi-chan’s behavior during those awful days of not knowing. “She didn’t know if you were dead or alive, and she was coming apart. She didn’t laugh or smile. Not knowing what had happened to you was destroying her… and then we saw you again. Do you have any idea what it did to her when you tried to take the Silver Crystal at that hair salon?”

Now he was looking at me, not even trying to stop the tears. Apparently the memories of what happened with Beryl and the Dark Kingdom still bothered him. I had to work to squash down my pleasure at his obvious unhappiness. Part of me thought he deserved it for what he was doing to Usagi-chan, but I knew there was more to what was going on than he was admitting. 

“After you left that day, she started making plans to bring you back. It was the only way to get through to her. She still tried to be her normal self, and we let her, but we all knew her heart wasn’t in it. You kept saving her, though, and that confused us.”

I paused again, trying to collect my thoughts. It wouldn’t do me any good if I didn’t get my point across. I knew without a doubt he still loved her, so the question was why, and why he would call her weak when she was so very strong. 

“Once she managed to heal you the first time, we thought she’d be all right, but then you were taken again. She refused to give up and came up with a plan to save you. It didn’t work, but she was fighting so hard. Finally, everyone regained their memories of the Silver Millennium. I think it might have hurt her worse, remembering so much. She didn’t know how to cope. We got lucky after that and found the entrance to the Dark Kingdom.”

His eyes darkened at the thought. He knew what had happened when she arrived. “We died for her that day. Luna wanted her to leave, to not use the Silver Crystal against Metallia and Beryl. She was given a way out and didn’t take it, but you called her weak even knowing what she’d gone through. Usagi-chan won, but her final wish was for a normal life. She wanted all of us to be able to live without the fighting and without the burdens of our past.”

My own eyes had tears in them, remembering how Usagi-chan had tried so hard to give us a chance. Duty had called though, and we answered. We could never leave her alone. 

“Even after Luna revived us, she was so worried about you. You seemed happy enough, but she missed you. She began to know more about Mamoru, not Endymion or Tuxedo Kamen, and fell in love with you all over again. She loves you for who you are, not who you used to be. She looked for ways to bring the two of you back together, and if you weren’t as close as you had been, you were friends. Remember that day with the Hell Tree? You jumped in front of her, trying to protect her even though you didn’t remember your powers.”

Okay, now he’s muttering. Does he have something against the Moonlight Knight? 

“I think I get the point, Minako-chan. I know Usako isn’t weak. I never thought she was. This has nothing to do with you, though. I’m not going to tell you what you want to know.”

“You still protect her, Mamoru-san. Even as you deny her, she knows you still care. I think that’s the only reason she hasn’t just let go. Her self-confidence isn’t the greatest though, and it’ll get worse if you keep hurting her. I can’t force you to do the right thing, but for her sake, and yours, I hope you do.”

I got up and moved toward the door, getting ready to leave. 

I’m sorry, Usagi-chan, but I can’t do more than that. At least I’ve given him something to think about. I just hope it’s been enough.

“Minako-chan?”

“Hmmm?”

“Why did you tell me all this?”

“Because even if you already know, I had to make sure. I won’t stand by and let you hurt her forever. Keep in mind that if things get much worse the Senshi and I are more than capable of making you regret the way you treat her.”

“She wouldn’t let you,” he said.

“You’re right; she wouldn’t. I didn’t say we’d ask her permission. Ami-chan would help out, even if she doesn’t believe in abusing her powers as a Senshi. We’ve seen what happens to her when you aren’t there for her; we don’t want it to end that way again.” I turned and opened the door. “Good bye, Mamoru-san. Hopefully you’ve learned something from this. You still love her. What will you do if you lose her for good?”

On that note, I left him alone with his thoughts. 

88888888

*Mamoru’s POV*

“Damn it, Usako…” I swore. “Why do you keep pushing? It’s killing me to do this t.”

Those stupid dreams had been driving me crazy ever since Chibiusa-chan’s arrival. At first the flashes seemed harmless, but they got worse. I could never, ever risk my Usako like that. 

“What does it all mean?” I wondered, pacing my depressingly empty apartment. She had left in tears the last time she was here. I swore again. “I’ve got to get out of here for a while or something. I need space to breathe.”

I’ll go see Motoki-kun. That should help. Wait – Usako and her friends are there all the time. So much for that idea. I don’t want to go through another encounter like the last one. 

A knock sounded at the door, distracting me from my thoughts. It’s probably just Motoki-kun; not many people come to visit me. If it were Usako or Chibiusa-chan, they’d already be yelling or something.

“Coming!” I shouted. I quickly schooled my features into my usual stoic mask. No need to advertise that I wasn’t having a good day. Or week. Or any time at all.

I moved to the entry and glanced through the peephole. Hmm, don’t see anyone. Motoki-kun must have moved to the side or something. As I opened the door, I easily noticed the blonde headed my direction. I tried to close the door, but the blasted girl jammed her foot between the door and the frame.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Minako-chan told me as she slipped in the door. “You and I are going to have a nice chat. I have questions and you’re going to answer them.”

Hide emotions, hide emotions. “I don’t want to talk,” I told her, very firmly. Something told me she wasn’t buying my mask the way most people would.

The confounded girl turned and glared at me. “I don’t care if you want to or not. If you’d like I can always call the others to come and MAKE you talk,” she continued, smiling sweetly. “I’d like to think that isn’t necessary. Usagi-chan is in a lot of pain right now, and I want to know why. You really are an idiot if you think I believe you don’t love her.”

Okay, I REALLY didn’t want to talk about it. Minako normally plays the role of a ditzy blonde perfectly, but sometimes you can really see why she’s the leader of the Senshi. I fixed her with my intimidating stare. It had terrified Zoicite and countless other enemies. For some reason, she didn’t seem even slightly phased. The girl can be very hard to understand sometimes.

The next thing I knew, Mina pushed me into one of the chairs in my living room. She’s tiny, so I know she wasn’t relying on just a normal human’s strength to do it. She sat down on the table across from me, watching me closely.

“Now spill,” the Senshi of Venus ordered. “I’m not leaving here until I get what I came for. I don’t believe you don’t love Usagi-chan anymore. Want to know why?”

God help me if this little slip of a girl has proof. I don’t need to be hounded by her or the rest of the Senshi. Their leader was making this hard enough as is.

“Not really,” I muttered under my breath in response to her rhetorical question. She fixed me with a heated stare not dissimilar to the one I’d tried to use on her not too long ago. I sighed. “Okay, fine, why?”

“Because of this.” Minako waved a hand. As she did so, a shining red string appeared. It was tied to my finger and led off to parts unknown, although I knew exactly who it led to.

“This being?” I asked, pretending I didn’t have the faintest idea what the girl was going on about. She didn’t seem to be buying it.

“That, you idiot,” she snapped, “would happen to be the red string of Fate. One of the quirks of my position. I can see who Fate has linked together. Care to hazard a guess who the other end was tied to?” The infernal child was smirking at me. I was in so much trouble.

I knew, of course I knew. She recognized it in my face. “Should I care?” I drawled as smoothly as I could. How did she know so quickly? I had counted on it at least taking a while before one of the Senshi said something.

“Should you care? Um, let me think…” She said, lacing her words with a great deal of sarcasm. “YES! Of course you should care! You know who it is, too, don’t you, Mamoru-san?”

“Usako,” I murmured softly. Oh no, bad, my eyes are tearing up. I don’t cry. I will not cry in front of Minako. I will not give myself away that completely!

“Someone you supposedly don’t love anymore, and yet you still call her Usako. That’s fascinating. Yes, that would be the same string that’s attached to Usagi-chan. Maybe you’re not such an idiot after all. You’re hurting, but why are you hurting her? And why on Earth would you call her weak?” Anger was flaring in the little blonde’s eyes. I couldn’t take it anymore. I looked away and didn’t answer her. The resemblance between her and my Usako was too painful at the moment. She let the silence hold for about a minute before trying again. “How is Usagi-chan weak? I only met her once before that day in Starlight Tower, so I didn’t really know her at that point. When you were taken away, she broke down. She doesn’t believe she’s strong. It was cold of you to throw that in her face.”

I felt cold while she talked about it. The days she was referring to were some of the darkest ones I remembered. Even my life in the orphanage hadn’t held as much pain. I still didn’t look at Mina, but I heard her moving.

“She didn’t know if you were dead or alive, and it seemed like she was coming apart. She didn’t laugh or smile. Not knowing what had happened to you was destroying her… and then we saw you again. Do you have any idea what it did to her when you tried to take the Silver Crystal at that hair salon?”

I looked up at her. Her head was resting in her hands. Obviously, her memories were almost as painful as mine. Of course, nothing can top the pain of betraying the person they love, voluntarily or not. I stopped resisting and let the tears flow. It didn’t really matter.

“After you left that day,” Minako continued, voice shaking slightly, “she started making plans to bring you back. It was really the only way to get through to her. She still tried to be her normal self, and we let her, but we all knew her heart wasn’t in it. You kept saving her, though, and that confused us. Once she managed to heal you the first time, we thought she’d be all right, but then you were stolen from her again. She refused to give up and came up with a plan to save you. It didn’t work, but she was fighting so hard. Finally, everyone regained their memories of the Silver Millennium. I think it might have hurt her worse, remembering so much. She didn’t know how to cope. We got lucky after that and found the entrance to the Dark Kingdom.”

The memories of that time are crystal clear. The worst memories I’ll ever have, but the ones I can never be rid of. I don’t know how Usako could bear to be near me after what I’d done to her. She was far too kind and forgiving for her own good.

“We died for her that day. Luna wanted her to leave, to not use the Silver Crystal against Metallia and Beryl.” She wouldn’t. Usako was an angel that day, sacrificing herself to save my planet. Our planet. “She was given a way out and didn’t take it, but you called her weak, even knowing what she’d gone through.” As if I could ever mean that. Usako radiated strength in her own quiet way. She may not put on the outward shows of bravery like the rest of the Senshi, but when it came down to it, there was no way to stop her. “Usagi-chan won, but her final wish was for a normal life for everybody. She wanted all of us to be able to live without the fighting and without the burdens of our past.”

Minako-chan looked slightly teary. That day had been terrible for all of us. I wondered how long she planned on torturing me. Surely she’d realized she’s absolutely, completely right and that I recognized it too.

“Even after Luna revived us, she was so worried about you. You seemed happy enough, but she missed you. She began to know more about Mamoru, not Endymion or Tuxedo Kamen, and fell in love with you all over again.” I don’t know why the blonde felt the need to emphasize this point. You could never doubt Usako’s emotions. I had treated her terribly but she still loved me. “She loves you for who you are, not who you used to be. She looked for ways to bring the two of you back together, and if you weren’t as close as you had been, you were friends.” As if I could do anything else. I hadn’t even known I was Tuxedo Kamen when I started protecting Sailor Moon. I wonder if I ever told them about it. “Remember that day with the Hell Tree? You jumped in front of her, trying to protect her even though you didn’t remember your powers.”

Protecting Usako was as natural to me as breathing, except from myself. Unfortunately, I generally hurt her worse than any of the enemies we’ve faced. I almost wished I could revert to before I regained my memories. Minako looked at me strangely for a moment. 

“I think I get the point, Minako-chan. I know Usako isn’t weak,” I said with a sigh. “I never really thought she was. This has nothing to do with you, though. I’m not going to tell you what you want to know.”

“You still protect her, Mamoru-san.” Damn the girl for pressing the issue. “Even as you deny her, she knows in her heart that you still care. I think that’s the only reason she hasn’t just let go. Her self-confidence isn’t the greatest though, and it’ll get worse if you keep hurting her. I know I can’t force you to do the right thing, but for her sake, and yours, I hope you do.”

I can’t explain, Mina. You’re just as likely to ignore the warning in the dreams as she is. I hate doing this, I really, really do. I watched as Minako headed for the door. Thank God. 

“Minako-chan?” I heard my own voice say. Damn again, what am I doing?

“Hmmm?” she responded noncommittally. 

“Why did you tell me all this?” Oh, that’s okay. That’s a safe question to ask. I won’t give myself away any more with that question.

She faced me. There was a strong, passionate determination in her gaze. So much like her leader. “Because even if you already know, I had to make sure. I won’t stand by and let you hurt her forever. Keep in mind that if things get much worse the Senshi and I are more than capable of making you regret the way you treat her.”

Valid threat. “She wouldn’t let you.” Usagi never could. It wasn’t in her nature to allow people to be hurt on her behalf. 

“You’re right; she wouldn’t,” Minako agreed. Wait, I think there’s more to it than that. She won’t give in that simply. “I didn’t say we’d ask her permission. Ami-chan would help out, even if she doesn’t believe in abusing her powers as a Senshi. We’ve seen what happens to her when you aren’t there for her; we don’t want it to end that way again.”

That was definitely a chilling thought. Four pissed off Senshi could do a lot of damage. Mina opened the door. Of course, she had to throw in one last barb.

“Good bye, Mamoru-san. Hopefully you’ve learned something from this. You still love her. What will you do if you lose her for good?”

That’s a good question, Minako-chan. That’s a very, very good question.


End file.
